Private Roleplay with ArcticFairytail
Just to goof around Characters Asonja the Hedgehog ??? - Secret evil Character ??? - Alternate Universe Character Zikuto the Wolf - Might appear, dunno Arctic the Cat Music Theme (Optional) Asonja's Theme - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1-RyLUQUrA Secret Evil Character's theme - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZZnAdTX3nk Arctic's Theme - None yet RP (who should start? x3 *sorry it took so long :(*) (It's okay! I'll start everything out and you can go ahead and place yourself in .3.) It was a beautiful day outside Nimagi's base. Asonja was laid back by a large oak tree near a lake, and seemed to be sleeping. He had no expression as his hair covered his eyes. Arctic hat been out for a week and walk walking around due to her heard hurting a little bit and not wanting to risk flying she walked past Asonja but stopped and took a step back to look at him and smirked she love playing prank's even when she was sleepy and sat next to him and tickled him to wake(if he was asleep) him up before hiding "Uh...huh?" He got up, looking around. He found nobody and laid right back with a sigh. '' Hello!'' she yelled hanging from a branch above him He jumped back awake and looked up at Arctic. His expression was still hidden. "Oh...hello. Haven't seen you in a while. Having fun?" '' noooo i'm tired and my head hurt's but that was funny'' she giggled before falling from the branch flat on her back ow... He just continued to lay there. She got a glimpse of his eyes, noticing they looked bored and colorless. "Hmm...I can take you home for a nap if you want. The headache will go away when you take a good nap. Or you can lay down next to me, I won't really care if you do. Just tell me." '' i'll just lay next to you my head hurt's so i don't wanna pass out... thank you '' she said smiling at him as she layed next to him looking away her tail around her '' wake me up is a few min...'' she drifted asleep He smiled lightly and looked back up at the new cloudy sky. He looked a bit confused and got up, looking around. "That's odd..." He muttered. "The temperature just dropped 30 degrees in just 2 minutes..that must mean..." He looked around a bit more and ran back to Arctic. "Sorry to wake you right now but...this is an emergency. We have to find shelter." '' What happening?'' she asked got up and on to her feet slowly before getting shivered '' now that's not weard '' she said sarcastically "Yeah...hold my hand and follow me. I know a storm shelter area." He held out his hand as the wind started to increase. At this point, his eyes were clearly visible. They were a dark grey, almost to black. He looked more serious like there was more to come. She grabbed his hand and followed him After she took it, she felt warm like a fire was going on inside her. What Asonja was doing as they were running to find shelter, he was trying to make Arctic as comfortable as possible, so they wouldn't panic and go out of control. Apparently he has done this before. She felt weard but kept following her head had just about stopped hurting so she felt a bit better as they ran Soon, thunder boomed nearby and lightning struck a tree, creating a wildfire. Asonja stopped and noticed the growing flames. "Shoot, I knew this was coming. Stand back!" He stood in front of Arctic and put his hands out. Soon, the flames dispatched from the trees as they went to him instead. (Brb, gotta go to dinner. I'll be back soon! Please be patient!) After the flame's had gone Arctic pulled him around and asked '' WHAT IS GOING ON'' she hissed at him (don't worry i'm watching youtube so i will :D (^-^) (I'm baaaack!) He jumped a bit. "C-calm down! It's just a tropical storm! Now that I'm fueled up with fire, we can get to our destination much quicker! Cmon!" He said, grabbing hold of Arctic's arm and running back West. Behind Arctic, a funnel cloud could be seen forming. She hovered now not running she had now flying next to him "Aw cmon! You can fly too? Man, I wish I could..." He muttered, but smirked a bit. "At least you can go as fast as you want now. I'll catch up with you. Just keep heading West until you find a barn house and get inside!" The wind started to pick up. She used her power's to pick Asonja up and make him fly next to her she smiled at him '' no so can you'' she smiled "Geeh!" He flailed a bit, but not too much. He stopped after he knew how to control it. "W-wow! This is awesome! But lets go before the storm gets worse...and once I figure out how to propel myself forward." '' just think about what way you wanna go and my power's will make you go that way it wont last long tho so come on '' she giggled and kept flying He nodded and went forward with her. "This is actually really fun! I really wish I had this power..." He muttered and then spotted the barn. "In there! Quickly!" The sound of what seems to be a train running into trees can be heard behind them. It was an F1 tornado making its way toward them. she grabbed his hand and pulled him to make him go faster just breaking the sound barrier and getting there in a second "Uh...did we just..." He blinked a few times. "I left my brain back there for a second it'll be back soon..." '' sorry i forgot that you dont... ummm have power's.......'' she said felling a little bad '' sorry'' "Nah it's okay! Don't feel bad" He gave her a quick hug before going inside the barn. "Now come on. It's going to hail." Just after he said that, golfball size hail started coming down. she walked in side well before the hail came down '' i hate water and i hate storm's hmph'' she hissed to her self "I'm actually highly unaffective during rain...and...on a seperate note, there's a reason why I like flying, basically like yours." '' cool '' she smiled ''also i'm a cat i despise all water it meant to be drank only '' she said and took her glove of before taking the bandage for her wrist cuting her wrist and drinking her own blood and putting the bandage back on Asonja didnt seem weirded out by that at all, but asked "Does blood even taste good? I never tried it before." '' it dose to me, little coppery though '' she smiled wipe-ing the blood of her face "Hmm...This might sound like a weird question but...mind if I try some? I mean I got nothing else to do..." He blushed a little bit, filled with discomfiture (Embarrassed Frustration)